


Always and Forever

by Katcher



Series: This Isn't Happening [2]
Category: American Horror Story RPF
Genre: F/F, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the much requested sequel to This Isn't Happening. Set a little over a year after the where the first one left off. I hope you all enjoy. Raulson!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

Lily picked her phone up when it rang as her last class ended. She smiled softly at the face that popped up on the screen and answered the call, “Hey, princess. Are you coming home tonight?”

“Yes, baby, I am. As soon as my last class is over. I’m actually headed to it now,” The blonde woman gathered her own things and shut the light off in her classroom as she made her way down the hallway, “I can’t wait to spend the week with you without classes and papers and assignments being thrown everywhere,” Lily giggled.

“I know, baby doll. Between the two of us, you’d think there were six college students living in that apartment,” She heard Sarah’s laugh and smiled widely, “There’s no telling what your roommate thinks you’re doing on the nights that you don’t go back to your dorm.”

“Oh, I know what she thinks.”

“And what is that, princess?” Sarah laughed.

“I heard her talking with her friends in the bathroom. She didn’t know I was in the shower. It’s a cross between I’m shacking up with some drug dealer or I’m some kind of agent who is only posing as a college student,” Lily laughed at that and fished her keys out of her purse to unlock the door, “I’ve got to go, baby. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“Bye, princess. I love you.”

“I love you too, Lil.”

oooOOooOOooo

Lily was leaned against the counter in her kitchen with the drink she’d just grabbed out of the fridge when she heard the front door open and the sound of footsteps running toward her. She smiled widely and set the drink down just as Sarah rounded the corner and threw herself into her arms, “Hello to you too, princess,” The girl giggled against her shoulder and pulled back to kiss her sweetly.

“I haven’t seen you in a few days. You should have expected this,” Lily laughed and nodded before kissing the shorter girl again, “I miss you so much when I stay on campus.”

“I miss you too, baby doll,” She felt Sarah wrap her arms around her middle again and leaned into the girl’s hug, “But I get you for two and a half weeks because it’s finally Christmas break!” Sarah smiled up at her and nodded as she pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, “My freshmen could barely sit still today.”

“Hell, I could barely sit still and I’m nineteen,” Lily laughed and pulled the girl with her into the living room before sitting down. Sarah looked at her cheekily before taking a seat in her lap, “Will you hold me, Lily pad?” The blonde nodded and wrapped her arms around the girl in her lap. Sarah leaned into her and breathed in deeply, “I missed this too,” Lily just wrapped her arms more tightly around the girl who pulled back when her phone started ringing. 

Sarah groaned when she pulled it from her back pocket and saw her mother’s face on the screen, “Answer it, princess,” Sarah glared playfully but answered the phone. After Lily had taken her new job, they’d still kept their relationship a secret for about six more months. When Sarah had told her mother that she had a girlfriend, she’d been beyond excited to meet the girl. When she found out that the girl was Sarah’s former teacher, she wasn’t so excited. They never told anyone other than Amanda that they had dated before she’d found the other job. Everyone else got some bogus story about them re-meeting at the park.

“Hello… Hey, mom… I wasn’t planning on it,” Sarah grabbed Lily’s hand and intertwined their fingers gently, “Lily’s… Yeah, mom, I was planning on coming over there during the break… I don’t know about that,” Sarah looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes, “Mom, really, why?” Sarah leaned forward and laid her head down on Lily’s chest, “Hold on,” Sarah put the phone on mute and groaned into her girlfriend’s neck, “My mother wants us to spend the week there,” Lily made eye contact and looked confused, “I don’t know either.”

“That’s okay with me, princess,” Sarah pouted, “Did you want me to say no?”

“I knew you wouldn’t, I just thought I might be able to come up with an excuse or something,” Lily laughed and gestured to the phone in Sarah’s hand. She huffed and took it back off of mute before putting it back to her ear, “Okay… It means okay… Yes, we’ll be there… I love you too, mom.”

Lily giggled as Sarah threw her phone down on the couch and buried her face into her neck, “Baby. She’s your mom and it’s Christmas. What did you expect?”

“I expected to have to go over there for a few hours on a few different days. Not to have to spend the week there. I just wanted to spend the week with you, Lily pad,” The woman wrapped her arms around the girl’s tiny frame, “Come on,” Lily looked up curiously as Sarah stood and grabbed her hand to pull her up, “I can’t fuck you under my parents’ roof. We’ve got to make up for next week right now,” Lily laughed but stood up and lifted the girl into her arms before carrying her down the hallway.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah looked over to Lily as she parked in the driveway and pouted at her, “Sarah. That’s not going to work on me. Put the lip away,” Sarah just pouted harder and Lily leaned over and kissed her bottom lip before nipping at it playfully. Sarah laughed and kissed her sweetly.

“I don’t wanna,” Lily giggled and got out of the car before going around to Sarah’s door and opening it. Sarah crossed her arms and Lily giggled as she reached across the girl and unbuckled her seat belt, “You can’t make me,” Lily just stood and pulled her phone out. She sent a text and a minute later Sarah saw the door open and her sister come running out, “You didn’t,” The woman just smirked and moved to the side as Rachel rounded the car and threw herself on Sarah, “Get your ass off me!” Was laughed out.

“Get out of the car!”

“I can’t if you’re on top of me, Rach!” The younger girl giggled and stood from the car. Sarah grumpily got out and flipped her sister the bird.

“I’m telling mom!”

“Not if I tell her first!” Rachel laughed and stuck her tongue out, “Ugh. Why is she doing this?”

“I dunno. I told her to let you be,” Sarah rolled her eyes and took her bag from Lily after the woman got them out of the trunk. She smiled her thanks at her and the blonde woman grabbed her hand in her own, “You two are so mushy. It’s gross,” Lily raised her eyebrows and Rachel backed up, “No,” The blonde set her bag down and ran after the younger girl as Sarah laughed from beside the car. She picked the woman’s bag up and made her way into the house. Her mother was sat in the kitchen and looked up at her daughter.

“Where’s Lily?”

“Chasing Rachel around the front yard,” She looked at her confusedly and Sarah pointed to the window. Her mother got up and looked out before letting a small grin take her face.

“Why?”

“I don’t ask anymore,” She hugged her mom, “Where’s dad?”

“I’m right here,” Sarah turned around and hugged her father who had just walked into the room. She looked up when the door opened and laughed. Her dad looked at her curiously before turning and laughing too. Lily had Rachel thrown over her shoulder and a hand over her legs to hold her there. The girl was grumbling and Lily just giggled.

“Put me down!”

“Not until you admit that I won,” Rachel huffed.

“You’re taller than me. You didn’t win,” Lily spun around and Rachel shrieked, “Fine! You won. Put me down,” Lily sat her down and she glared up at her, “I don’t see how she puts up with you.”

“I don’t see how she put up with you,” Rachel stuck her tongue out and Lily finally looked up at the three amused faces and blushed, “Sorry,” Sarah rolled her eyes and smacked her sister when she walked by.

“Lily, nice to see you again,” Lily smiled warmly at Sarah’s father and didn’t chance a look at her mother. She never did fully approve of their relationship. Sarah smiled over at her and Lily grinned at the girl before Rachel stepped up behind Sarah. Lily’s eyes widened and Sarah turned just in time for her sister to throw herself Koala bear style onto her body.

“Ugh, get off!”

“No,” Rachel replied calmly to her sister and Sarah paused to look at her, “I don’t get to bug you anymore. I have to be a leech for a while,” Sarah rolled her eyes and maneuvered the girl so she was hanging off of her back.

“Rachel, get off of Sarah.”

“She’s fine, mom,” Rachel smirked at her mother and placed a sloppy kiss to her sister’s cheek, “I just changed my mind.”

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah bumped her hip against Lily’s as they stood side by side doing the dishes that night, “Don’t start with me. We don’t need a repeat of what happened to all of our dishes,” Sarah laughed and bit her lip.

“I’m still so sorry about that,” Lily shook her head.

“I was just as much to blame, Sarah,” The shorter girl handed her another plate to dry and picked up the next dish. Sarah heard running footsteps and they both braced themselves but it was Lily who Rachel attached herself to this time, “What is it with you Paulsons wanting to hang on someone?” Sarah raised her eyebrows and Lily giggled at her, “What do you want?”

“Come watch a movie with me. Mom’s being annoying,” Sarah laughed and sat the last dish down. She met Lily’s eyes and the woman nodded before carrying Rachel through the house.

“What are we watching then, Rach?”

“Bridesmaids!”

oooOOooOOooo

When Sarah’s father entered the living room a few hours later he paused confused for a moment. Sarah was laid along the couch with her feet up over the back of it. Lily was half reclined into the corner of the couch. And Rachel was curled up on the woman’s lap with her feet on Sarah. All three were asleep and he turned and motioned to his wife who was coming down the stairs.

“Look at this,” She came into the room and raised her eyebrows, “It seems that she’s captured both of our girls,” The woman pursed her lips but didn’t say anything, “We should probably wake them?”

“Yes. They’re not going to feel too good tomorrow if we let them sleep like this,” She made her way over to Sarah and shook her gently. Brown eyes opened and looked up at her, “All three of you fell asleep down here. You’ll be sore tomorrow if you don’t go get in the bed.”

“Thanks, mom,” Sarah threw her sister’s feet off of her and grinned when Rachel groaned at being woken up, “Wake Lily up,” Rachel nodded and pinched the woman’s side. Lily woke and glared at the younger girl who just laughed and got up off of her lap. Their parents had left the room and Sarah got up and stretched, “Good night, Rach.”

“Night, guys,” Was thrown out as she made her way up the stairs. Sarah grabbed Lily’s hand and pulled her up the stairs with her. She looked up confused when the woman didn’t enter her room with her.

“Your mom put me in the guest room.”

“What?” Lily just nodded to her and hugged the girl tightly, “I’m grown. She knows that we practically live together,” Lily shrugged and pulled back to look down at her, “I can’t sleep without you,” The blonde nodded down at her pout.

“I know, princess. It’s just for this week though, baby doll,” Sarah finally sighed and stepped into her bedroom. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, princess.”

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah finally gave up around two in the morning and stood from her bed before making her way down the hallway and pushing the guest bedroom door open. Lily looked up at her as she rounded the bed and climbed under the blankets to lie next to her, “You’re still up too?”

“I can’t sleep without you either, princess,” Sarah nodded and scooted into Lily’s hold, “Your mother’s going to kill us.. Or just me,” Sarah looked up at her and pecked her lips gently.

“I’ll protect you,” Lily giggled but held the girl tighter to her.

“Good night, baby doll.”

“Good night, Lily.”

oooOOooOOooo

Catharine stepped into the kitchen the next morning to see her youngest daughter and husband already sat at the table with cereal, “I figured Sarah would be down here. Where’s she at?”

“In the bed,” Rachel answered her without looking up from her phone.

“No she’s not.”

“Yes she is,” Rachel finally looked up at her mother who was frowning at her, “Well she is?”

“I looked into her room. Her bed’s already been made,” Rachel’s eyes widened and she looked back down at her phone, “What?”

“She’s in the bed with Lily, dear,” Catharine looked over to her husband with raised eyebrows.

“You knew she was in the bed with that woman?” He nodded to her, “You let them sleep together in this house?”

“Mom, she’s got those awful fuzzy pajamas on that you bought her and Lily is fully dressed too,” Her mother pursed her lips.

“I still made a rule and they failed to abide by it,” Rachel shrugged, “And I wish you wouldn’t call her Lily.”

“Why? She doesn’t teach at my school. And I’ve literally spent the night with her?”

“You what?” Rachel just rolled her eyes and put her dishes in the sink before ascending the stairs.

“Get up! Mom’s having a fit,” Her mother rolled her eyes from downstairs and Rachel pushed the door open before flinging herself on the bed at their feet. Sarah sat up and flipped her off, “Very mature, Sarah,” She scrunched her nose up at her sister and grinned when a still half asleep Lily reached out and pulled her back to her by her waist, “Eww.”

“Get your ass out of here before I smush you between the two of us,” Rachel held her hands up in retreat.

“Mom’s pissed by the way,” Sarah just nodded and laid back down when Rachel left the room.

“I’m sorry, princess.”

“What in the world are you sorry for?” Blue eyes finally opened and looked at her.

“I shouldn’t have let you do this. You’re going to get in trouble with your mom,” Sarah just shook her head and pressed a gentle kiss into blonde hair.

“I would take on the president if it meant I got to sleep with you holding me.”

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah made her way downstairs still dressed in her pajamas. She’d left Lily upstairs getting dressed. As she walked into the kitchen, her mother looked up with a disapproving look, “Good morning, mom!” Her father chuckled before getting a dark look from his wife and getting up to move to the sink with his coffee cup.

“Sarah. I set a rule for a reason,” Sarah looked at her as she grabbed a bowl from the cabinet.

“And what rule would that be?”

“No sex in this house,” Sarah bit her lip to keep from telling her that it was a little too late for that.

“I wouldn’t have sex under your roof, mom. I’m not crazy,” Her mother just stared at her, “I need her, mom. I can’t sleep without her,” Her father nodded in understanding and her mother still just stared, “I don’t expect you to understand it. But I love her and I need her there with me,” Her mother finally stood and made her way past Sarah as she left the room.

“I want you to know that I’m still not okay with this,” Sarah nodded, “Fully clothed,” She looked up as Lily walked into the room, “Both of you,” Lily stared at her wide eyed and nodded as the woman passed her and made her way up the stairs.

“That went better than I thought it would,” Her father walked by her and out of the room after patting her shoulder comfortingly. Sarah looked up at Lily, “I think we’re okay,” Lily nodded and wrapped her arms around Sarah’s waist, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, princess,” She leaned down and brought her lips to Sarah’s just as Rachel walked into the room.

“My eyes!”

oooOOooOOooo

The next day, Sarah woke Lily gently with soft kisses being pressed to her face and the blonde woman woke grinning and reached for Sarah to pull her to her.

“Mom wants us to go shopping with her.”

“Baby doll, I love you, but I can’t go shopping with your mother,” Sarah laughed and nodded.

“Well dad’s at the office but I think Rachel is staying here. Hold on,” Lily nodded and felt a body throw itself on the bed beside her a few minutes later.

“If I have to baby sit you, you have to help me,” Lily rolled her eyes at the girl.

“Help you what?”

oooOOooOOooo

The two of them were now stood next to each other at the counter in the kitchen chopping the vegetables that her mother had instructed her to do before she left. They had music playing on full blast and Lily giggled as Rachel sang along terribly. She shook her head and turned to grab something.

“Ouch!” The blonde turned back to the younger girl and saw Rachel holding a dish towel to her hand.

“Let me see,” Rachel shook her head.

“No, I’m fine,” Lily gave her a pointed look.

“Rachel, your sister would kill me if I let you bleed out on the kitchen floor,” The girl giggled.

“I’m not going to bleed out. It’s just a scratch.”

“Then show me,” Rachel rolled her eyes playfully but finally pulled the towel back, “Rachel! That’s not just a scratch,” She shrugged, “Your sister would have let out about six different curse words by now.”

“Yeah, Sarah has bad potty mouth. She always has,” Lily giggled and looked down at the girl’s hand again.

“You need stitches.”

“What? No way,” Lily nodded and pressed the towel back to the heavily bleeding cut.

“Yes way,” Rachel pouted, “You Paulsons and that pout. I’m immune by now,” Rachel huffed, “Come on,” The girl whined but followed the woman out to her car.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah walked into the house later and looked curiously at Lily who was sat in the corner of the couch with Rachel sat across her lap sleeping, “Umm?” Lily looked up just as Sarah’s mom walked in behind her, “What’s up?”

“Rachel cut her hand open and I had to take her to the hospital. They stitched it up and gave her some kind of pain killer that apparently could knock out a horse. She hasn’t moved in two hours,” Sarah laughed and walked over to the two of them. Lily stood with Rachel in her arms and laid her back down on the couch before standing up and looking at the other woman in the room.

“Umm. Thank you,” Lily just nodded.

“No problem,” She grabbed Sarah’s hand and led her into the kitchen, “Come help me. We didn’t get to finish.”

oooOOooOOooo

“What is this?” Lily looked up at Sarah and bit her lip.

“That’s the hand towel your sister held to her bleeding hand,” Sarah dropped it back into the sink and let out a disgusted noise, “You should have known better,” Sarah just rolled her eyes and picked up a knife. Lily grabbed her hand, “I don’t know if I should let you do that. You two seem to be the most accident prone people I’ve ever met.”

“She gets it from her father,” Lily smirked as the girl’s mother walked into the kitchen. Sarah glared at the two of them before Lily finally let her hand go. Her mother walked up to stand behind her and made a disgusted face, “You two also have a habit of leaving things where they don’t belong,” She pinched the bloody towel between two fingers before dropping it into the trashcan.”

“I do not,” Sarah whined the words out playfully and Lily rolled her eyes, “Not a word from you. You leave your graded assignments everywhere,” Lily’s eyes went wide and Sarah looked back over to her mother who was looking at the two of them with scrutiny. She just shrugged and left the room, “In my defense, I told her not to pay for a dorm room,” Lily just giggled and went back to the vegetable she was chopping.

“That doesn’t mean that any mother wants to hear that her daughter’s shacked up with someone,” Sarah rolled her eyes.

“Did you say “shacked up” because my roommate called you a drug dealer?”

oooOOooOOooo

Rachel threw Sarah’s bedroom door open the next morning and jumped onto the foot of the bed, “It’s snowing!” Lily sat up and looked out of the window and Sarah just groaned, “Sarah! Snow!”

“It’s just snow, Rach. It’ll be there later.”

“Sarah, get your ass out of this bed. It’s snowing,” Rachel nodded and Sarah peaked out from where her face was buried in her pillow to glare at her girlfriend.

“I’ll be down later. Let me sleeeeeeep,” Lily rolled her eyes but got up and got dressed before following Rachel outside. 

When Sarah finally got up she walked downstairs and finally looked at a clock, “Seven thirty? I’m going to kill her,” She rolled her eyes and opened the fridge to grab some orange juice before sitting down grumpily. Her parents descended the stairs moments later and looked at her curiously.

“What are you doing up this early?”

“Your daughter says it’s snowing,” Her mother looked at her in amusement, “Which apparently means my girlfriend has to get up and play with her,” Her father laughed at that and joined his wife by the sink to look out the window at them.

“You may want to go help said girlfriend,” Sarah stood and looked out the window with them. Rachel had tackled Lily into the ground and the blonde woman was desperately trying to get the younger girl off of her while she laughed loudly.

“No way. She got herself into that mess,” Her father laughed and her mother joined in too just as Lily rolled Rachel off of her and hit her with a snowball as she retreated, “There. She can handle herself,” Her father chuckled at her before turning the coffee pot on. Sarah stood and watched the two girls out in the yard. She sighed before leaving the kitchen and going upstairs to get dressed. She came back down and went out the back door. Rachel was coming in on Lily and Sarah was behind the unsuspecting blonde woman. She grinned and put her finger to her lips as a sign to her sister. Rachel kept closing in on the woman and Sarah jumped up on her back just as Rachel pounced as well.

“That’s so not fair!” Sarah just laughed and sat up beside her sister to fist bump her as they looked down at the woman below them.

“And with that, I’m officially frozen,” Rachel got up and ran off into the house. Sarah smirked and pulled Lily up before wrapping her arms around the woman.

“I bet your clothes are soaked,” Lily nodded and shivered slightly, “Come on, baby. You don’t need to catch anything,” Sarah intertwined their gloved fingers and pulled the woman inside with her. She led her upstairs and pulled her into the bathroom before turning the shower on. Sarah made her way back to the woman and leaned in to kiss her cold lips, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, princess. So so much,” Sarah smiled and reached up to pull the woman’s beanie off of her head. Lily grinned down at her and pecked her lips as Sarah unzipped her jacket and pushed it off of her shoulders and down her arms, “I can undress myself, princess.”

“I’m well aware,” Lily just giggled and Sarah reached for her shirt now and pulled it up and over her head before running her hands down to the button on her jeans to pop them open, “It’s more fun this way,” Lily groaned and Sarah pushed her pants down her legs after she kicked her boots off. She stood back up and kissed her passionately again as she wound her arms around the woman and unhooked her bra to throw it with the rest of her clothes. Lastly, she finally bent down and removed the woman’s panties before standing back up and looking up into blue eyes, “See? More fun,” Sarah laughed and pushed the woman into the shower.

“More fun for who?” The girl just giggled as she left the bathroom and headed back down the stairs to the kitchen. Her father was now sat at the table with the paper and his coffee and her mother was sat across from him with her breakfast.

“Are they both popsicles?”

“Yes. They’re both in the shower,” She sat down at the table and pulled her phone out.

“Since when are Rachel and Lily close?” Sarah looked up and scrunched her face up in thought.

“Since I told you all that I was dating her?” Her mother stared at her blankly, “They get along. Why wouldn’t they be close?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just didn’t realize that she spent time with the two of you,” Sarah nodded.

“Lily only has brothers and Rachel loves her too so,” Her father nodded in agreement and her mother finally nodded and went back to her breakfast.

“When did she spend the night over there?”

“Which time?” Her mother looked up sharply as Rachel came down the stairs, “You didn’t tell mom where you were the nights you stayed with us?”

“You know how mom is,” Her mother looked up at her youngest, “What? You don’t like her and you can’t deny that, mom. We can all see it,” Sarah nodded and Catharine stood and put her dishes in the sink before heading upstairs quietly, “Well. I guess I pissed her off,” Her father finally put his paper down and looked at his daughters, “Don’t try to say anything else, dad. You know she doesn’t.”

“I’m aware. But give your mom a little credit; she’s never said anything to her?”

“Lily knows exactly how she feels, dad,” Was whispered out and her father looked over at her, “She was the one who said we’d come this week. I didn’t want to. That was for mom,” The man looked at her for a moment before nodding and leaving the room as well.

“She knows?”

“Who wouldn’t know? And I feel bad because I know it hurts her but I can’t just change mom’s mind,” Rachel nodded, “I love her so much, Rach. Why can’t she look past whatever it is that she sees and see that?”

“I don’t know, Sarah. She’s great. I love her too,” Sarah nodded, “She’ll come around.”

“I hope so.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Hey you,” Lily grinned at Sarah as she walked into the living room where the two of them were now sitting.

“Hey you,” Rachel gagged as she sat down and pulled Sarah to her.

“I swear if you two start with your goo-goo eyes, I will throw something at you,” Sarah raised her eyebrows and chunked a pillow at her sister. She laughed when it hit the girl in the chest and got up before running across the room and diving onto her before starting a tickle assault.

“Lily, help me,” The blonde got up and moved to assist her girlfriend while the other girl squirmed and laughed loudly trying to get away from them, “We do not make goo-goo eyes!”

“You.. Totally… Doooo!” Was gasped out between laughs and their parents had now made their way into the room unknown to the three girls.

“We do not, you runt!”

“You do too!” Sarah paused for a moment and looked at Lily.

“Do we?” The blonde shrugged at her and the two of them looked at Rachel who was trying to catch her breath.

“No,” Sarah laughed before leaning back in and tickling her again. Lily joined again and Rachel shrieked in laughter, “You.. Guys.. Suck!” Sarah laughed at that and finally sat back and the two of them took mercy on her, “I mean it,” Sarah just shrugged at her and leaned into Lily’s side as they sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of Rachel.

“What in the world?” The three of them looked up and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“I was just minding my own business-” She didn’t even get to finish before Sarah had attacked her again, “Fine!! Stop!” She sat back and glared at her sister who stuck her tongue out at her.

“Very mature, girls,” The two of them looked up at their mother before bursting into laughter. She giggled lightly before leaving the room with her husband.

“I still can’t breathe. You really do suck.”

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah crawled into the bed beside Lily that night and snuggled into her hold, “Since when do you sleep with clothes on?” Sarah sighed and nuzzled her nose into Lily’s neck.

“I can’t very well sleep naked when I stay on campus,” Lily nodded, “And I figured with the way mom has a tendency to drop in and Rachel keeps waking us up, I probably shouldn’t scar them for life,” The blonde nodded and pressed a kiss into brown hair, “But I miss the way your body feels against mine when you hold me during the night.”

“Me too, princess. I love to hold you and feel your heart beating and know that you’re mine,” Sarah grinned and pressed a kiss to her shoulder where her face was buried in her neck. Sarah was still for minute before rolling away from her slightly.

“These pants have got to go. I tried. Will you keep me warm?” Lily giggled and pulled the girl back into her arms once the pajama pants were thrown off the bed.

“Always, princess.”

oooOOooOOooo

Catharine pushed the door to Sarah’s room open the next day and looked in at the two in the bed. She bit her lip in annoyance. Sarah was being held by Lily and had her head tucked under the woman’s chin. Their legs were tangled together under the blankets and Sarah’s arm was thrown over the woman as well.

She was about to wake the two when Lily rolled away slightly. Sarah immediately reached out for her and was instinctively pulled back into her arms. The sleeping woman turned and nuzzled her nose into brown hair before settling again with Sarah against her side. The woman in the door way pursed her lips before closing the door back quietly and making her way downstairs. 

Her husband looked up and watched her as she moved around the kitchen, “You’re finally seeing it,” She looked up in confusion.

“Seeing what?”

“That that woman loves Sarah just as much as Sarah loves her,” Catharine paused before her shoulders slumped and she nodded, “They’re good for each other, dear. They really are.”

“I know.”

oooOOooOOooo

“So, when do we get to meet the boyfriend?” Sarah looked up and saw her girlfriend looking at her blushing sister.

“Lily!” She giggled.

“Wait. You have a boyfriend and you told Lily instead of me?”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Sarah?” She looked over at her girlfriend and pressed a kiss to her cheek in answer before looking back to her sister. Rachel huffed.

“It’s a new development. One little-miss-blabber-mouth said she could keep,” Lily just giggled and shrugged at her, “His name is Logan,” Sarah nodded, “I dunno. Quit looking at me,” Sarah laughed.

“Do you want to invite him to the carnival with us?” Rachel shook her head.

“He’s visiting extended family out of town for the break,” Sarah nodded in understanding and made a face at her sister, “What?”

“I can’t believe you told my girlfriend before me!”

“I like her better,” Lily let out a “Ha!” and Sarah rolled her eyes laughing at the two of them.

oooOOooOOooo

The three of them went to the Christmas carnival in town the next evening and spent a few hours there riding different rides and playing different games. Rachel fell asleep in the back seat on the way back home and Sarah and Lily turned around to look at her after they parked in the driveway.

“I’ll wake her,” Lily shook her head.

“No let her sleep. I got her,” Sarah watched her get out of the car and opened the back door before gently lifting the girl into her arms. Sarah smiled at her before shutting the door behind her and opening the front door of the house for her. Her parents looked up when she walked in and looked amused at the sleeping Rachel.

“Rachel’s a child,” Lily rolled her eyes.

“Leave her alone,” Sarah just giggled and followed the woman upstairs. She pushed the girl’s bedroom door open and watched Lily lay her down after Sarah pulled the blankets back on the bed. She looked up at her girlfriend with a big smile on her face, “What?” Sarah just pulled her back out of the room and into her own before pushing her back into the door and kissing her passionately.

“I love you so much. You know that?” Lily nodded and kissed the girl again, “You’re so damn perfect and I just can’t believe that you exist sometimes let alone that I get to be with you,” Lily wrapped her arms around Sarah.

“Believe it, princess. You’re all I want. Forever.”

oooOOooOOooo

The two of them left the house two days later with promises to be back on Christmas Day. Lily and Rachel were putting things in the car when Sarah’s mother approached her, “Alright.”

“Alright?” The woman nodded and Sarah looked confused.

“I get it now. I understand. That doesn’t mean I’m completely okay with it. But I love you and you love her. So, she’s family,” Sarah looked at her with tears in her eyes and hugged the woman tightly.

“I love you, mom,” She nodded at her daughter and laughed when Rachel told her to get her butt out of the way, “I’ll see you later.”

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah was sat snuggled into Lily the next night. The tree was lit up and they were content to just hold each other, “I love you so much, princess,” Sarah looked up into blue eyes and leaned forward to kiss her gently.

“I love you, Lily,” She laid her head down on the woman’s shoulder and sighed happily. Sarah reached for Lily’s hand that was in her lap and intertwined their fingers before pulling the hand up to her mouth and pressing soft kisses into her knuckles, “You make me so damn happy,” Lily looked down at her and squeezed her hand.

“You make me the happiest I’ve ever been, Sarah bear,” She grinned up at the nickname she’d grown to love and pressed a kiss to the woman’s cheek, “I’m so happy you told me to grow a pair on that first day of school,” Sarah laughed loudly and grinned up at the woman, “I think I knew then that I loved you,” The girl looked into loving blue eyes and leaned forward to just bring her into a tight hug.

“God, I love you so much, Lily pad. So so so much,” She felt Lily nod against her and tighten her hold on her. The woman looked down at her phone a few minutes later and grinned before showing Sarah the time.

“Merry Christmas, princess.”

“Merry Christmas, baby doll.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Saraaaaah,” Was sing songed into her ear the next morning. She groaned and shuffled into the woman’s side, “Come on, princess. It’s Christmas,” The girl opened one eye to look up at her and smirked.

“I’m not moving,” Lily giggled and leaned down to drop a kiss into her hair.

“What if I carry you?” Sarah pretended to think for a minute.

“That could work,” She giggled as the woman picked her up into her arms and walked them both down the hallway. She sat her down on the couch and sat down next to her. Sarah leaned forward and caught her lips with her own, “I love you, Lily.”

“I love you.”

oooOOooOOooo

They’d exchanged their gifts. Each of them had decided on a limit and so far both of them had begrudgingly stayed in it. Sarah was sat in Lily’s lap when she reached forward and handed the girl a small box. Sarah grinned up at her and pecked her on the lips before pulling the paper off. She felt her heart stop as she recognized the jewelry box and looked up at Lily who was biting her bottom lip before she opened it.

Inside was a princess cut rose gold ring. Sarah looked up into blue eyes questioningly, “I know it’s more than what we decided on. But, Sarah, will you marry me?” Brown eyes filled with tears and she hugged the woman tightly before slipping off of her lap and running off into the other room. Lily watched her go in confusion. Sarah came running back a few moments later with a small wrapped box which she held out to Lily. She took it and opened it before looking up into brown eyes.

“I guess we really do think alike,” Lily blinked and her tears fell down her cheeks, “Yes, baby. A million times. Yes,” Lily slipped Sarah’s ring onto her finger and Sarah did the same for her, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, princess. I love you. I love you so much,” Lily reached out and wiped away the tears that had escaped down Sarah’s cheeks and giggled up at her, “I can’t believe we were both going to propose,” Sarah nodded and kissed the woman again passionately.

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah grinned as her phone started ringing while they were cuddled together on the couch later. She showed Lily and giggled, “How much do you wanna bet this is her calling to complain about mom?”

“Oh, I’m not taking that bet, princess,” Sarah grinned and answered the phone.

“What, Rachel?” She leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against Lily’s, “Later… Now? I don’t think so…Sounds like a personal problem, darling,” Lily reached for the phone and Sarah handed it to her.

“Rachel?... We’re coming now,” She hung up and Sarah looked up at her open mouthed.

“What’d you do that for? I was having fun.”

“You were being mean. And it’s Christmas,” Sarah pouted and Lily leaned forward kiss her gently, “I love you?”

“I love you too,” She leaned forward and kissed her fiancé again, “Let’s go get dressed then.”

oooOOooOOooo

Sarah got out of the car and grabbed Lily’s hand when she rounded the car. They made their way up the drive way and opened the front door before removing their coats and walking into the living room. Rachel flung herself at Lily as her parents watched on. She met the woman’s eyes and she nodded down at her. 

The younger girl squealed and pulled the two of them away from their parents and into the kitchen, “So she said yes?”

“Yeah,” They both went to answer at the same time and looked at each other in confusion before looking back to the girl in front of them.

“You knew we were both going to propose?” Rachel nodded excitedly and Sarah rolled her eyes before hugging her sister, “I love you, Rach,” Lily hugged her too and the girl pulled back with a disgusted noise. 

“Look, you can marry each other but I do not wanna be in the middle of your lovey dovey stuff,” Sarah laughed and looked up when her mother let out a cough.

“Marry?” Brown eyes went wide and looked into blue ones that were equally as wide. Rachel grimaced and Sarah nodded to her mother and father that had walked into the room. Her mother walked over to her side and looked at her daughter for a moment, “Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been surer about anything before in my life, mom,” The woman nodded and looked over her shoulder to the woman who was standing behind her.

“Welcome to the family then.”


End file.
